The Phone
by Nowhere Man2
Summary: The G-boys are gitting calls from some person. The thing is he gives them advice, and if they don't something happens.
1. The mysterious one

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any thing else I might randomly mention.  
  
***  
(Heero is sitting at his laptop, reading a guns and ammo site. The phone rings.)  
  
Heero: Hello?  
  
Mysterious Person: Hey, Heero, can you scroll back up a little? I didn't finish reading that paragraph.  
  
(Heero hangs up the phone and continues to read. Suddenly a black cat runs through the room and steps on the power strip button.)  
  
Heero (as the screen goes black): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
***  
  
(Duo is walking and singing a song about a guy named Joe and his apartment. [He's on an extreme sugar/caffeine high.] His cell begins to ring.)  
  
Duo: Hello!  
  
MP: Uh, Duo, you might want to watch your step.  
  
Duo: Whatever.  
  
(Duo hangs up, and walks along. Suddenly a sheet of ice materializes right under his feet. He slips, and falls to the ground. The ice melts.)  
  
Duo: OW! Shit!  
  
***  
(Trowa is sitting. The phone rings.)  
  
Trowa:.?  
  
MP: Hi, Trowa! Whatever you do, don't open your leftover Chinese food.  
  
(Trowa hangs up. Curious, he goes to the fridge, and opens his carton of Chinese take-out. Sitting there is the biggest hissing cockroach ever.)  
  
Trowa (dropping the carton): What the hell!?  
  
***  
(Quatre is happily sipping tea. The phone rings.)  
  
Quatre: Hello? Quatre Winner speaking.  
  
MP: Hi, Quatre. I suggest you start to run. Dorothy is right under your window.  
  
(Quatre hangs up, [OOC, I know.] and looks out his window. He sees Dorothy climbing up the wall to his window.)  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAH! (Runs off.)  
  
***  
(Wufei is setting up practice dummies in his room. The phone rings.)  
  
Wufei: What!?  
  
MP: Don't pick up the katana.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! I will pick up what I want to, and when I want to!  
  
(Wufei slams down the phone, and picks up his katana.)  
  
Wufei (dropping the katana): What the hell!?  
  
(His hand is covered with black paint. He storms off to find Duo and kill him.)  
  
***  
Author: Now that you have read this chapter, I will turn you over to my trusty muse, Pluto!  
  
Pluto (a black cat streaked with a pair of red stripes): I must say. This chapter my good friend wrote in one day with out my aide. But, I know he will need it soon, yes, he will need it soon. (Goes off to a corner and continues talking to self.)  
  
Author: Read and review! I take flames as well as compliments. I will respond to you at the end of every chapter. (If I can.) Bye! ( 


	2. Who the hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so there!  
  
Author: Here comes the better stuff!  
  
***  
  
(Wufei storms out of the room he was in.)  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!  
  
Heero (entering the room.): Calm down Wufei. Did you get a phone call before it happened?  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
Heero: Then I don't think it's Duo's fault.  
  
(Heero pulls out a little box, and walks out of the house. Wufei scratches his head, and goes to wash his hand.)  
  
***  
  
(Half an hour later Duo walks in and sits down in the living room; Quatre has finally calmed down enough to sit; Trowa was sitting there anyway; Wufei has successfully washed his hand off. Suddenly Heero walks in, carrying a boy of about fourteen by the collar.)  
  
Duo: What 'cha doing Heero?  
  
Heero: This is the miserable brat that has been causing us all our trouble.  
  
Boy: Well, I have every right to!  
  
Heero (in menacing, I'm going to kill you slow tone): What?  
  
Boy: I am the author!  
  
Duo: Then how come you're here?  
  
Boy: Because, oh clueless one. I can lose control of the story sometimes.  
  
Duo: Really?  
  
Boy: Well, if I had complete control of the story, would Heero have found me? Would he have beaten me up? Would he have kicked me in the.  
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
Heero (finally dropping the author): Well, the real question is, what are we going to do with him?  
  
Boy: You could make me stay here for a month.  
  
Duo: Shutup! Wait, I got it! We'll make him stay here for a month.yea.  
  
***  
  
Author: Well that's decided. I will stay with the G-boys for a month (maybe more). Read and Review!!! 


End file.
